Isabella's new life
by ginareg
Summary: Isabella Salvatore younger sister to Stephan and Damon Salvatore has an interesting as it is. Think what will happen when she gets her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Her finding out that she is related to Dumbledore and falling for her best friend what else can Isabella get into.This will be a series it will be the Harry Potter stories but I will change a lot of things.


**Me: Hello Fanfiction world this is my second story so I hope you like it  
Isabella: No one going to like it  
Me: Shut Isabella or else anyway on with the story which will start now  
Isabella: Joy  
Me: SHUT UP ISABELLA OR ELSE  
Isabella salvatore p.o.v**

"Beep Beep Beep Beep" Ugh mornings. I hate them. You must be wondering who this is. So I'll tell. The name is Isabella Salvatore but if you call me that you will be in trouble. So you can call me Iz, Izzy, Isa, but not bella, I used to like but after that twilight ( which I hated) I hate it. Any I midnight black hair that goes down to my waist. I have really sharp blue eyes with green and black fleck and midnight blue outer line around my pupil. Is there anything else about me oh yeah I an original vampire changed by elijah Mikaelson and I'm part wolf, I'm a demigod daughter of hades, poseidon, and zeus. I don't know its possible but it is. I also go to Mythos Academy. I'm a amazon/valkyrie, a gypsy, and a spartan. I'm also Nike's, Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus champion. My brothers Damon and Stefan are vampires but aren't part wolf and aren't demigods or go to mythos academy. My age I'm ten but supposed to be 2,000 years old. I won't start aging normally again until I turn eleven the reason why is that the wolf part of me. Anyway where was I... oh now I remember morning hate them. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, bathed, and shaved then got out. I went into my walk in closet and picked out what I was going to wear that day  
cgi/set?id=66860553 Yeah I know I'm kinda goth, okay I am goth. Any once I was done getting done I checked the calendar and saw that it was october 31 my birthday. ( pretend that school doesn't start until November 15) I walked out of my room and walked down the stair. It was unusually dark even for me I walked into the den to watch some morning cartoons. But it was really dark and couldn't even see my hand I turned around trying to figure out what going on. All of a sudden the lights turn and I hear people scream out happy birthday. I looked around and saw all of my friends and brothers. Elena,Caroline,Bonnie,Matt,Tyler, Rose,Klaus,Elijah,Kol,Finn,Rebekah,and ester and my brothers Damon and Stefan all came and gave me a big hug. " Awww, guys did you do this all for me?" I asked. " Yes and we have all of your favorite foods and blood for your birthday feast." Bonnie said. We all walked into the dining room. On the table I saw some bacon,steak,cookies,doughnuts,pastries,pancakes,bagels,muffins,ice cream,o negative blood, Ab positive blood, and o positive blood. we all sat around the table the vampires eating food and blood, the humans eating food. Once we were done eating we all went to the living room to talk and hang out. Right in the middle of Klaus saying one of the many stories he has when he was human an owl all of sudden flew in and landed right on my shoulder. I looked at the owl and said " Hey little guy what do you have there." There in his claws was a piece parchment paper. I picked up the parchment paper and read it.

Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss. Salvatore,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on November 3. We await your owl by no later than November 1.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

and indeed there was a list of books and equipment.

Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

I read the letter aloud to the rest of my family and friends. We all sat around thinking about the answer. " Well I think we all know the answer to this." I said. " Yes" everyone said at once. We all looked at eachother then laughed. We all calmed down a little and I quickly wrote back a reply saying yes. Me and all the girls went to go to the mall. When we got to the mall I got new black skinny jeans,tops,hats,sunglasses,combat boots,converse,rings,necklaces, leggings,skirts,tights,lace hand gloves, a new leather jacket, and some more make-up. When we were walking out of the mall we saw a new hair salon and I decided to get my hair done. i went in and got them to layer my hair cut it to midback die the tip of my hair red and get my side bangs died blue that match my eyes. when It was done it looked great. We all walked with something new. We all drived backed to the house and picked up my stuff and ran upstairs to my room. Just when I put my stuff down on my laptop someone was asking for a video chat. I pressed accept and up came the face of my best friend Logan Quinn. " Hey birthday girl nice hair you just got it done" He said Hey Logan how are you doing." I said to him. " I;m doing good I just sent your birthday present in the mail so it should be there by tonight." He said. " Cool hey Logan I have to tell you something. I'm not coming to Mythos anymore I got accepted to a school in Scotland. That last seven or so years." I said. " Wow thats funny I called to tell you the same thing and the school I'm going to is also in Scotland." He said. " Wow thats weird do you think are schools will be close to each other?" I asked. " don't know" He said. I nodded then I heard my brother Damon shout my name from downstairs. " Hey I have to go my annoying brother is calling me." I said " Okay bye" He said. I said bye back and clicked end. I ran down the stairs to see what Damon wanted. I walked downstairs and saw a man that was dressed in light blue robes. A long beard and hair that went down to his waist and half spectacle that hide his blue eyes that sparkle. " Hello you must be Isabella I Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster to Hogwart school witchcraft and wizardry. You must have got your letter I'm here to take you to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies. The reason I'm here is to perform a spell because for some reason your magic was bounded." He said. I nodded and he brought out a stick that looked to be made out of elder wood. That must of been his wand. He said a few words and a light came out of the tip and toward me. I felt like something in me snapped and I felt really powerful. I looked in the mirror that was in the living room and looked in it. My hair and eyes were changing colors rapidly. Then went back to the way they were. I turned to Dumbledore and asked " What just happened." His eyes twinkled with humor before saying " It looks like you my dear is a metamorphmagus a person who can their appearance at will." Dumbledore said. "Cool" I said. Think of all the ways I can prank people more his way. " Well we don't we don't have much time grab onto my arm." Dumbledore said. I grabbed his arm and screamed to my brothers I'm going out and they screamed back okay. I started feeling a tug on my belly button soon I felt like I was being squished into a small tube. As soon a I felt it was gone I opened my eyes and saw that we landed in what looked like to be a pub. He led me to the back of the pub to a brick wall where he tapped a serious of bricks where it open to form pathway. We walked through and what I saw amazed me the shops everywhere everything was colorful there was people walking around in different color robes or normal clothes. My hair turned bubblegum pink for excitement. Dumbledore lead me through the alley to a huge building at the end of the alley called Gringotts Wizarding Bank. We walked up the stairs that lead to the big doors. We walked into the building and walked up to the desk in front where what looked like a goblin to me was behind it. Dumbledore walked up to the goblin thing and said " 'ello we are here to do an inheritance test." Dumbledore said. " Okay I just get another goblin to take you to the back room to take the test. Another goblin came and lead us to a door that I didn't notice before next to the desk on the door. We walked into the room and sat in front of the desk that was in the room. The goblin got out a knife pricked my finger but it quickly healed. Both of them looked surprised. I laughed nervously. " Hehehe, um thing is I'm part vampire and werewolf so you know super healing. So if you want to get my blood you need me to bite it." I said. " Okay" said the goblin. I shifted my face into my vampire face. both Dumbledore and the goblin jumped back. I turned to the goblin and asked " Where do you want the blood?". " Put it on this paper." He said. I quickly bit my wrist and smeared some of my blood onto the paper. My wrist quickly healed and I handed the paper to the goblin. He said a few words and the blood on the paper disappeared and it was replaced with words the goblin looked at it and gasped. He handed the paper to Dumbledore. When Dumbledore he gasped and asked " How is this possible?" " It looked to be that your daughter was her mother." The goblin said. " What, what is it." I asked. Dumbledore turned to me and said " I looks to be that I'm your grandfather and you are my grandchild." To say I wasn't shocked will be an understatement. " Can I look at the paper?" I ask. He nodded and handed me the paper and I looked at it. It said:  
Isabella Regina Vanessa Rebekah Katherine Sabrina Fidella Nathalie Temi Alexandra Elena Bonnie Caroline Leah Sue Jo Mia Sara Jasmine Madison Morgan Anabelle Monta Dumbledore Salvatore  
Lady of house Gryffindor  
Lady of house Slytherin  
Lady of house Ravenclaw  
Lady of house Hufflepuff  
Lady of house Merlin  
Lady of house Dumbledore  
Lady of house Black  
Lady of house Malfoy  
Lady of Beauxbatons academy of magic  
Lady of Brazilian Wizarding school  
Lady of Salem Witches Institution  
Lady of Durmstrang Institute  
Lady of Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts  
Lady of Mahoutokoro  
Lady of Preeve  
Lady of Deathly Hallow  
Business own  
Half of the Ireland Quidditch team  
Half of the Bulgaria Quidditch team  
Half of the Flourish and Blotts shop  
Half of the Gringotts Wizarding Bank  
Half of the Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions shop  
Half of the Eeylops Owl Emporium shop  
" Wow" Was all I was able to say. " Turned to Dumbledore and said " So we are related wow we have a lot of catching up don't we." i say. Dumbledore chuckled and say " Yes yes we do." He turned to the goblin and said " We will be visiting the Gryffindor vault and Dumbledore vault." THe goblin nodded then us out of the room to another lead us to what looked to be a cave with a cart in the middle. We all got into the cart and was soon zooming down to the heart of the place. We got to a vault that was huge with a big D on it. We got out of the cart and the goblin opened the door and inside was a lot of money in there. The goblin handed me the pouch and said " This is a connect link to this vault that will give you the money you need." We walked out of there and got back into the cart and we started going deeper into the cave. We went to what felt to be the heart of the cave. We went to this small but still big but still very big cave with Hogwarts on top of it. The goblin turned to me and said " Isabella you must State your name before we are able to go in." I nodded and said. " Izzy Salvatore." nothing happened when suddenly I heard in a eerie voice " You must state your full name." So I said " Isabella Salvatore." Nothing happened and once again I heard in an eerie voiced it said " You must state your FULL name." " But its too long" I said. In the eerie voice it said " You must say it." " Fine" I said. I turned to the cave again and said " Isabella Regina Vanessa Rebekah Katherine Sabrina Fidella Nathalie Temi Alexandra Elena Bonnie Caroline Leah Sue Jo Mia Sara Jasmine Madison Morgan Anabelle Monta Dumbledore Salvatore" I said. In the eerie voice it said you may enter. We continued on into to the small but still very big cave. Inside the cave there was different vaults all decorated in different stopped in front of one that was decorated with the colors red and gold with a big g in the middle. The goblin got out of the cart and we followed the goblin out of the cart and onto the platform we walked up to the door and the goblin opened the door inside was a lot of money a lot more than what was in the last vault. Once again the goblin gave me a small pouch that had a connection to this vault and I could take money from there also. We walked out of the vault and the goblin handed me three more pouches the had a connection to the three other vaults in the cave. We got into the cart and rode back to the top and got out of the top the cart. We got almost everything except a wand and a pet. Grandpa Dumble walked me into the store and told me to go in and he will meet me outside. I nodded and walked into the store to get my wand. When I walked in I love the place it had a big desk up on the front and behind the desk there was rows and rows of shelves the had what looked like to be boxes. As I looked around I didn't hear anyone come up to me " Ahh young Isabella Salvatore. I've been waiting for you." He lead me to the desk and walked to the back where all the shelves were.. " Lets see Elkwood heartstring core." I picked it up and wazed the glas that by the front door shattered. He took the wand out of my hand and said " No that won't do."  
One Hour later  
" Hmm I wonder." He said before walking into the back again. I didn't know what else will work because I literally tried every single wand in here. He walked back in brought out a needle poked my arm and ejected it into a wand. " What the heck" I said. "THis wand is every special this wand outer case is made out of wood from the core of the elder tree thats why its black. Now the core is a tricky one it is made of phoenix feathers,tears,and ash, the hairs of a unicorn and veela. you must be a veela because only veelas can have wands with veela hair you must be full veela because of your beauty and the last the blood of the four founders of the school hogwart nand now yours so you are the only one that can use it is you. Go on give a try." I picked it up and I instantly felt warmth spread through me and my hair blew back. I gave it a wave and four dragons came out one made out fire, one water,one rocks,the last was what looked like solid air. Flew in the room before disappearing. " Wow"I said. " How much is it?" I asked " That wand has to be the most powerful wand there is so for free." He said. " No I can't do that just tell me price." I said. " Take it as a gift from me." He said. " Thank you sir." I said. " Your welcome young Isabella." I walked out of the store to see Grandpa Dumbles across the store. I ran over and quickly told him everything that happened in the store. " Congratulation Izzy." Grandpa Dumbles said. He then said " I got you a present." He took out a cage that had a midnight black owl with midnight blue eyes on it feathers there were streaks of red in it and the tip of her feathers a blue the matched my eyes. I loved her already. " Oh my gosh thank you Grandpa Dumbles I love her." I said. Grandpa Dumbles turns to to me with a look of amusement in his eyes. " Grandpa Dumbles?" He asked. " Yeah you know your nickname from me is Dumbles and your my grandpa so why not." I said. He laughed softly then all of a sudden became very serious. " Izzy I must to tell you something because of your inheritance you have extra powers. Like you can control all four elements, shift into any animal, talk to any snakes, read minds, control minds, control the weather, and if you think of any power you will have it. But you won't have them until your fourth year." He said. " Wow" was all I was able to say after I heard that. " Okay so since the school is here in England I had all your friends and family from Mystic Fall Move to a house next to someone I trust that can help you with anything." Grandpa Dumbles. " Okay" I said. I grabbed his arm and we were gone we landed outside a house that looked like a mansion painted black on the outside. We walked and I immediately heard that everyone was sleeping. I turned to grandpa Dumbles and said " Thank you Grandpa Dumbles." " Your welcome Izzy. Now I told the Weasley's that you will visit them tomorrow." Grandpa Dumbles said. " Okay who are the Weasley's?" I asked " The Weasley's are your neighbors I was telling you about." " Oh okay goodnight Grandpa Dumbles." I said. He chuckled then said " Goodnight Izzy." He said. Then disappeared well today was an eventful day.  
Me: so how was it. It took me forever to write it  
Isabella: It was good but why did you have to make me goth  
Me: Because I wanted to now done to serious reasons …... REVIEW!


End file.
